


Scorching

by PrussianInAmerica



Series: Pirates of Childhood [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Day At The Beach, Gen, Kidlock, Sunscreen, the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussianInAmerica/pseuds/PrussianInAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's possible Sherlock is even fonder of the beach than the colour purple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scorching

**Author's Note:**

> Started this one two days ago, but hey, at least I finished it.

Sherlock loves going to the beach, even though mummy insists he stay close to her and that he have sticky, greasy sunscreen applied to his skin every half hour and he’s made to drink juice box after juice box to make sure he’s staying hydrated. Going to the beach is worth it, because there’s no seaweed, fish, sand, or shells back at the estate. There’s a whole slew of experiments he can only do at the beach, and this trip to the beach is only enhanced by the fact that mummy is letting Mycroft watch him while she reads. Slipping away from Mycroft is only too easy and soon Sherlock is investigating the nearby tide pools, free of supervision, sunscreen, and juice boxes. He is found an hour and a half later, sunburnt so badly that he spends the next two weeks in constant agony.


End file.
